Let You Go
by TheDemonRazgriz
Summary: When Amy Rose broke up with Shadow the Hedgehog, how does he try to get rid of his emotions? Through singing oddly enough. Songfic and Oneshot. Starts with SonAmy, ends with ShadAmy. T for cursing


**I've had this idea for days now so I thought I'd put it up. If you don't like the couple then don't flame me for it. That goes for the SonAmy at the start as well. I'm well aware of the fact that the name of the song that I used for the title is Let U Go and not Let You Go. I changed the U because I thought the name looked somewhat stupid. Disclaimer: I don't own Let U Go by Ashley Parker Angel and I don't own On My Way Down by Ryan Cabrera. This takes place after Shadow the Hedgehog. Last thing don't flame me for my choice of songs.  
**

_Italics_ Song Lyrics

It was a beautiful night, perfect for couples to just enjoy each other's company and look at the moon shining it's light during the night. One ebony hedgehog though was crying as he stared at the moon from a cliff. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog and only a few months ago had this once cold and ruthless hedgehog opened his heart in order to see what his first and best friend, Maria Robotnik, had wanted him to see ever since she sent him from the Ark in space down to Earth so he could help the people on Earth.

Shadow sniffed as his hands clenched into fists. Only a few days had passed since he was left forgotten by a certain pink hedgehog. At first because of that pink girl Shadow had opened up his heart because of the unconditional kindness she had showed him. Due to her stubbornness Shadow had turned into a happy and joyful hedgehog that Maria had wanted him to be. Eventually Shadow was going out with that pink hedgehog but his and her happiness didn't last long. Apparently she had never fully gotten over the 'faker', as Shadow called him, so when that faker had admitted that he liked the pink girl so she had left Shadow and started to date the blue faker.

"Damn that faker" Shadow whispered. He sobbed as this was the second time his heart was broken the first being when Maria was gunned down by G.U.N. "Why Amy Rose, why did you do this to me?" He said to himself. He couldn't sleep after that event though he was the Ultimate Life Form and thus he didn't sleep. "Then again this my fault as well for believing that I could find happiness again" Shadow sneered as the tears stopped falling. He could feel his heart turn ice cold and his face went back to what it used to be, a face that didn't show emotion and stayed neutral.

He was a weapon after all and weapons don't have emotions. In honor of Maria's memory he had tried to see the people of Earth for the good they have but obviously now he only sees hatred and rage. Shadow got up and dried his face which was only showing anger and hatred. "Humph damn hedgehogs, I don't need Rose and I don't need anybody!" He exclaimed. Quickly Shadow ran as he left the area. Meanwhile with a certain pink hedgehog things were going great or at least to her. Amy Rose now had the hedgehog of her dreams and soon she hoped that her love, Sonic the Hedgehog, would propose to her. She hummed happily yet she couldn't help but feel guilty about something.

"What would I have to be guilty about?" Amy said happily as she was looking through her closet. She had a date with Sonic and she was trying to look good for their date. She quickly picked out one of her nice dresses and started to get changed when she heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Sonic!" She exclaimed and quickly prepared herself. She went down the stairs and opened the door. There stood the hero of Earth, Sonic with a grin on his face.

"You ready to go Ames?" Sonic said with his usual cocky attitude. Tonight he would take her to a nice resturant and then drop her back at her house. Amy nodded eagerly and she climbed onto Sonic's back. "Let's go!" Sonic said and ran towards their destination. Amy smiled in pure joy as she had Sonic all to herself.

Shadow scoffed as he ran. It helped to take his thoughts out of his mind for a while. At least it would on normal days. So instead as he ran he happened to see a blue blur pass him.

"FAKER!!" Shadow growled and chased the blue hedgehog. "I have a bone to pick with that damn hedgehog" He muttered and increased his speed. Then he happened to notice a pink hedgehog on his back.

"Oh hey Shadow" Sonic said with his goofy grin.

"Shadow?!" Amy exclaimed as she turned her head. She suddenly felt that guilty feeling again but it confused her to no end. By now Shadow had used Chaos Control to get away from the heart-breaking pink hedgehog. He was in no mood to see and he probably never will want to so he got away as fast as he could. 'Shit I almost got caught' Shadow thought. He growled and he leaned against a nearby building.

"I need to go somewhere where I won't have to see faker or Rose ever again" Shadow murmured. Then his eyes widened and he knew where to go. He took out his Chaos Emerald and warped to Rouge the Bat's house. It was huge and was more like a mansion than a house. "She must be rich to afford this" The ebony hedgehog whispered. Shadow walked up to the door and knocked on it, silently hoping she was home and not trying to chase after the Master Emerald. Luckily he heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Rouge.

"Oh hey Shadow what brings you here?" Rouge asked while batting her eyes in a flirty way.

"I need to find a place to get away from faker and Rose" Shadow grumbled.

"Sounds like someone is having girl trouble" Rouge said while smirking. Shadow growled and held his hands over Rouge's throat. She made gagging noises as Shadow tightened his grip.

"My house is your house" Rouge weakly stated. Shadow released her and she took deep breaths. 'Note to self, never piss off Shadow' Rouge thought and she closed the door. Shadow was in the kitchen drinking soda when Rouge came in. Then Shadow walked towards the door. "I thought you were staying here?!" She asked with surprise.

"I'll be back later" Shadow replied with his usual cold tone. He walked out and started to run as an enraged Rouge began stomping the floor. Meanwhile Amy was having the time of her life. She was currently eating with Sonic at a very nice resturant.

"Umm Sonic would you excuse me I have to use the restroom" Amy asked as she got up.

"Sure take all the time you need" Sonic replied with a grin. Amy smiled and walked towards the restroom marked for ladies. Amy hummed as she fixed her hair and inspected herself to make sure she didn't look bad in front of Sonic. Once she decided that it was okay to come out of the restroom she saw a sight that greatly disturbed her. Amy saw Sonic kissing a purple female hedgehog. Slowly but surely tears were falling from her eyes. Seething with anger she walked up to Sonic and slapped him. Then she left running with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Amy wait!" Sonic shouted. It was too late though. Amy was hurt greatly and she heard Sonic's voice, she ignored it and continued running while crying her heart out.

The ebony hedgehog sighed as he stopped in front of a local bar holding a Karaoke night. Shadow had heard from several humans as well as the faker's associates that expressing your feelings would help them go away. Shadow thought this would get rid of them so he entered and signed up to sing. As Shadow went backstage to prepare he didn't notice a certain Amy Rose coming in. By now most of her tears have dried up but she was still sad and depressed from the earlier event.

"Maybe hearing a song or two would help me" Amy whispered. Then for the third time that night she had the guilty feeling yet again. 'Why does the feeling keep coming?" Amy started to think but then paused. 'Maybe I did something that I forgot about' Amy added to her thoughts. She looked around and saw that most of the place was packing. Most likely because they wanted to hear a good song or perhaps they need to hear a song to help with their emotional pain. Amy dried off the remaining tears with a napkin and got herself comfortable in her chair. Shadow sighed as the line of people waiting to sing was slow and he was one of the last ones. He grumbled as the next person went up to sing. 'This will take a while' Shadow thought. Amy on the other hand was feeling a bit better but she couldn't shake off the guilt that was annoying her. Finally it was Shadow's turn and he decided to sing two songs. Shadow went up to the mic and he prepared to sing.

"I would like to say that the two songs that I'm about to sing come from my ... heart" Shadow paused with the last part. Amy gasped as she saw Shadow the Hedgehog up on the small stage with the mic in his hands. 'Shadow?! Singing?!' Amy's jaw was slightly open and then she closed it as Shadow started.

_Broken promises_

_that you don't really mind_

_It's not the first time_

_And you know it, don't you now_

_Tell me why it is, you only smile inside_

_When you break me into nothing_

_don't you know _

Amy frowned knowing that Shadow was expressing himself. 'What on Earth possessed him to do this?' Amy pondered as she looked at the currently singing hedgehog.

_t's not like I haven't tried_

_over and over again_

_stupid fights_

_wrong or right_

_goodbye... _

Shadow continued singing with his eyes closed so he didn't see Amy in the crowd.

_I Remember when you came with me that night_

_you said forever that you would never let me go_

_but here I am again_

_with nothing left inside_

_No I don't wanna but I gotta_

_Let U Go... _

_You're the one mistake_

_I really didn't mind_

_so beautiful and merciful,_

_it took me down_

_Too little and too late_

_so now I know your kind_

_you fake it easy, just to please me_

_don't you know_

_It's not like we haven't tried_

_over and over again_

_sleepless nights wrong or right_

_goodbye..._

Shadow paused for a bit as he took a small second of rest.

_I Remember when you came with me that night_

_you said forever, that you would never let me go_

_but here I am again_

_with nothing left inside_

_No I dont wanna, but I gotta_

_Let U Go..._

_I gotta let u go..._

_It's you..._

_Theres nothing I can do _

_I remember when you came with me that night_

_you said forever you said forever you said forever_

_Here I am again_

_with nothing left inside_

_no I don't wanna but I gotta_

_Let U Go_

Amy looked around and saw that a few people had a few tears coming down.

_I Remember when you came with me that night_

_you said forever you would never let me go_

_but here I am again_

_with nothing left inside_

_No I dont wanna but I gotta_

_Let U Go..._

Shadow paused now. "The second song is about a girl who helped me out once before so I dedicate this song to her" Shadow said. The ebony hedgehog took a deep breath and calmed down before starting his second song.

_Sick and Tired_

_of this world_

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Goin' nowhere_

_Waiting_

_Suffocating_

_No direction_

_And I took a dive_

_And on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_Almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

By now Amy was crying yet again except she was starting to figure out why she felt guilty.

_I've been wondering why_

_It's only me_

_Have you always_

_been inside_

_Waiting to breathe_

_It's alright_

_Sunlight_

_On my face_

_I wake up and_

_yeah, I'm alive_

_'cause on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_Almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

Shadow stopped for a moment to dry off the few tears that were appearing. 'Damn why am I feeling this way?!' Shadow pondered before singing again.

_I was so afraid_

_Of going under_

_But now_

_The weight of the world_

_Feels like_

_nothing, no,_

_nothing_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I wanted_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I needed_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I wanted_

_You're all I needed_

_And I won't_

_forget the way_

_you loved me_

_All that I wanted_

_All that I needed_

_On the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell_

_right through_

_But I held onto you_

By now Amy was crying as she figured out why she felt guilty. 'I dumped Shadow didn't I? That's why he left as soon as he saw me while I was on Sonic's back' Amy thought.

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_

Shadow was done now and he left the stage. The whole audience was in tears while Amy was getting up, hoping to talk to Shadow. She quickly ran outside and looked around. She spotted Shadow and ran up to him. Right before she slammed into him, she hugged him.

"Shadow I'm so sorry I thought that I was over Sonic" Amy whispered. Shadow was frozen but he managed to find his voice so he stood still and sighed.

"How can I believe you especially after you broke my heart? How would I know that you're truly over that faker" Shadow murmured.

"Please trust me Shadow" Amy said in between sobs. Shadow felt his ice cold heart warming again and he decided to give Amy one chance.

He turned her around seeing as how she was hugging his back. Shadow wiped the tears from her eyes and lightly kissed her. Amy kissed back and the newly reformed couple walked to Amy's house for some much needed 'alone time'.

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
